Stolen Brother
by Ravens-Tear
Summary: What if Allen had an identical twin brother? And what if after they tired to bring Mana back, Allen vanished? Well Allen's twin became Cross's apprentice and went to the Black Order. I suck at summaries.


**please review and let me know what you think.**

The Meridian household in upper London was alive with joyful music and dancing as close friends and family celebrated Christmas, the extravagant ball held no more than roughly eighteen people. This manor held what most others did that night, love, warmth, peace, celebration, and safety.

_Clomp-clomp-clomp-clomp-_ the steady rhythmic pounding of hooves on the cold stone streets of London. The horse drawn carriages that still roamed the freezing streets were taking late arrivals or new members to their designated parties. The birds having left London, leaving the once crowded and bustling city roads silent with the occasional horse. The street lamps being the only thing lighting the night, having no moon to add to the soft glow. Snow just starting to fall again that season, making the harsh weather all the more unforgiving. Those who were witnessing the snowfall felt that it was fitting that it would do so, having the whiteness and beauty of it. The rhythmic beating of hooves and creaking of wheels was all that sounded in the streets that night.

Off the ways in lower London, however, crying could be heard from two children sitting with their backs against a grave. The earth beneath them was freshly dug, but slowly being buried in the merciless snow. The boys were about twelve years of age, one of their hands was gloved in a dirty white, the other clasped tightly in the grasp of the other boy. Both boys looking like copies of each other, their sniffles and heart wrenching cries were ignored by any who passed by. Both wearing coats that would only suit a circus performer. The circus that they were with refused to keep them, now that they're guardian was dead. Snow fell on their long auburn hair, leaving white flakes behind as the tears and sniffles continued to escape their red noses and swollen eyes. Their small frames shaking with tremors of their sobs and and the cold leaking into their bones.

They had been sitting there for who knows how many hours, their bones aching from their positions. The stiffness of their muscles told the older of the two that they had been sitting a long time already. After their foster father's burial earlier that day, having no where else to go, and not wanting to leave the grave. To them, the falling snow was the manifestation of their loss, the one man who had ever cared for them. The only one.

"Mana Walker, shall I resurrect him for you?" A voice sounded from behind the grave, drawing their broken gazes to the stranger's place behind Mana's grave. Had it been any other day, they would have looked upon the figure in terror and try to runaway. The stranger was huge. His obese body leaning forward precariously enough to see the tan trench coat that covered his body and the black top hat decorated with skulls and flowers. The grinning face of the stranger was the most terrifying thing about it. His jaw reached down to his chest as he straightened his posture to tower over the boys, showing all of his glistening, sharp, white teeth. The small spectacles he was wearing covered the gleam in his eyes and the cutting gold of them. Despite his horrifying appearance, the broken twins looked upon the stranger with a sliver of hope.

The man stood and gestured behind him to a metal skeleton contained in a box like structure, an ominous purple aura emanating from it. An inverse pentagram on its forehead. "All you have to do is call his name, and he'll return to you."

For the first time since that carriage killed their father, since he was put in the ground, the boys spoke in unison, "Ma...na..." The younger twin dropped out with fresh tears in his eyes, "Mana..." Through the sobs and sniffles a thick British accent could be heard. Both boys having stood and started walking towards the skeleton. The older one ahead by two steps.

Then things that could never be undone, never be fixed or the trauma removed, came to pass. When the boys had spoke the name of their most beloved father, the purple aura exploded bringing life into the skeleton.

Creak...

"Al...len...Ro...an...How...dare you...turn...me into...an akuma?" Came Mana's voice, only it came out strangled and filled with sadness. The monster pounced at Allen. Tackling him down to the hard dirt, causing Roan to fall beside Allen as he fell. It's hands, blades, attacked, the straight, sharp edge of the blades tore through both Allen and Roan's left eye. The blades piercing the skin about three inches below the eye, going through until it stopped at his forehead. "Allen! Roanoke! How could you do this? I curse you both! I curse you, Allen and Roanoke Walker!"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Simultaneously releasing an ear bleeding scream not from the burning pain from the curse and the new sifting pain from within. Allen began experiencing a ripping and growing stretch of his left arm. The arm growing to the extent of obliterating his glove. What his arm transformed into was a giant white five pronged claw with a glowing green cross engraved in it. Mean while, Roanoke was experiencing a similar sensation only located in his nails and felt a new rows of teeth grow in. Each tooth sharper and harder then any normal tooth should be. With every tooth that came, that ripped through his gums blood would start streaming out of his lips. Following the second row of teeth, his normal teeth began falling out, causing more pain and more blood to pour out of his mouth.  
Roanoke's dormant primal instincts took over him in his broken and endangered state, attacked the skeleton that had Mana's voice. His hands and newly formed teeth tearing and piercing into the hard metal of Mana. Through the numbed mind being overpowered by instinct he could hear Allen's shattered voice, "NO ROAN, STOP! Mana...stop! Leave Mana alone! ROAN STOP! RUN, FATHER, RUN!"

"Roan, Allen...I...love you...Roan...please destroy me."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a heart wrenching scream. Expressing all the pain, sorrow, and hate that the small form of Allen could muster in his weakened state. His hate aimed towards Roanoke for killing their father, for taking away their chance of a family. Collapsing to the ground as a sharp pain spread through his head, blurring his vision. So the pain in his head overtook him, and he passed out. Roanoke already slackly lied on the ground because of overexertion and lack of energy. Hazily glancing up he witnessed Allen's limp body floating away and then disappearing altogether.


End file.
